


Good Boyfriend

by Longlivemystories



Series: Gorillaz [8]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Depression, Hand injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlivemystories/pseuds/Longlivemystories
Summary: Russel's mother and aunt come to visit, and 2D just wants to do his best.





	Good Boyfriend

2D looked up from his phone, watching his boyfriend for a moment. What was going on? Why was Russel so agitated? He shrunk down into the couch, knees pulled up to his chest, as he glanced down at his phone to see that he had lost the race he was doing. Was Russel annoyed with him? He was the one pacing impatiently in front of the coffee table. He had received a phone call ten or so minutes ago and ever since then he had been completely on edge. They had had a fight the night before because 2D had admitted, perhaps too late, that he was grievously anxious about meeting Russel's mother, and Russel didn't take it too well. Russel had slept on the couch that night, but then acted as though nothing had happened the night before. It made 2D even more nervous.  
Suddenly, 2D heard a car door close and his body tensed. Noodle was at her girlfriend's house for the next couple of days and Murdoc was God knows where, so who in the world could it be? Russel glanced over at 2D, and maybe just for an instant, thought he saw worry in his expression. Just then 2D understood who was outside.  
Without saying a word, 2D moved from the couch and into their shared room, chest tight. New people. 2D didn't do so well with new people. They frightened him and they didn't know him, so how could they possibly understand that he didn't like to be touched or that certain noises overloaded his senses and made his mind basically explode with panic and agitation? Russel knew all of his about him only because he bothered to learn, to ask questions.  
The front door opened and unfamilar and loud voices drove 2D under his blanket, his safe, soft, and familiar blanket. He realized he was on Russel's side, but his boyfriend's scent on his pillow calmed him at least somewhat to try to focus his frantic brain.

"Mom," Russel greeted, smiling upon seeing his much shorter mother enter their somwhat dingy house.  
"My boy, how are you?" she asked, setting her bag down next to the suitcases her sister brought in.  
"I'm fine, and you? How was your flight? Hi, Auntie May."  
"It was all right. Gorgeous flight attendant, mmh. Where is everyone?" his mother asked, glancing around.  
"Yeah, where's this boyfriend of yours?" his aunt May filled in, quirking a finely plucked eyebrow up at him.  
"Er... A bit busy right now, Auntie May, writing songs. Needs to focus," he came up with quickly.  
His heart hurt to know that 2D was probably hiding under the covers right now, scared out of his mind. He would have told his mother that right now wasn't a good time to visit, but she had already been on her plane and her phone went to voicemail.  
"Well, that's all right. Oh, baby, I'm so proud of you," his mother admitted, playfully pinching his cheeks, "and I just know Del would be proud of you too."  
Way to pull at the heartstring, Ma. He nodded solemnly.  
"Look, ma..."  
"My word, Russ. Why isn't there any food made. Don't you know how to treat guests. All right, come on, May, we're going to the store to pick up some food," his mother decided slinging her purse on her shoulder.  
"No, Ma--"  
"Uh-uh, we're going to make a nice dinner for you and your boyfriend, okay?"  
Without waiting for him to respond, they both turned and made their way out, closing the door behind them.  
Unsure of what to really do anymore, he finally just decided to go see what 2D was doing.

2D looked up from the bed, startled when Russel suddenly entered the room. The larger man looked down at him silently for a moment, before sighing quietly. He was still annoyed. Maybe even angry. No, he was disappointed. Russel was disappointed that 2D couldn't have even met his own boyfriend's mother. He was a terrible boyfriend. He was just the worst boyfriend ever. Tears welled up in his eyes at the repercussions surely about to come.  
But they didn't.  
Instead, Russel crawled into bed with him and watched 2D for a moment.  
"Do you want to cuddle?"  
2D shook his head, body shaking, but he felt himself slowly coming down.  
"That's okay. I'm sorry, 2D, I really am. I would have given anything not to make you anxious. I'm going to ask my ma to stay at a hotel tonight, okay? I just want you comfy."  
These words reassured the smaller man and he eventually moved into Russel's warmth. He all but fell asleep when someone opened the door to the house and called out for Russel.

Russel hadn't realized how much time had passed simpy lying with 2D, so he started when he heard his mother calling for him.  
"I'll be right back," he mumbled, placing a light kiss on 2D's head, before heading out, closing the door behind him.  
"There you are. Help your Auntie May with the groceries," his mother ordered, already moving into the kitchen.  
"Ma--"  
"Don't 'ma' me. Go."  
He let out a heavy sigh, but then went and did as he was told. He realled hoped he wouldn't try looking for 2D while he was gone.  
"Sorry about your mother, Russ," May apologized to her nephew. "She's just excited. Your first boyfriend since Del..."  
"Yeah, yeah, I just... He's... I love 'im a lot, Auntie, but he really couldn't handle Ma. She's too much energy, and too loud, and he's, well, autistic, and already his anxiety is through the roof. Do you think it'd be all right if you and Ma stayed at a hotel tonight? I'll pay for it, obviously." He honestly didn't mean to spout that all at once, but she nodded in understanding.  
"Your uncle Jacob was autistic too, Russ. You probably woudn't remember because you were just a baby when he died in a car accident, but I know. And it's all right, hun, we'll stay at a hotel tonight," she agreed, offering him a warm smile.  
The sound of something clattering to the floor inside startled them both and they hurried inside. They raced to the kitchen to see 2D on the floor, holding his bloody hand close to his chest.

He had tried so hard. He wanted to be a good boyfriend for Russel, because Russel was such a good boyfriend to him. So he went out to help in any way he could.  
"Oh, hello," Russel's mother greeted happily, setting some tomatoes on the counter near the cutting board. "You must be 2D. I'm Russ's mom. It's nice to meet you."  
He gave a little wave, words escaping him, much to his dismay.  
"Well, uh... Would you like to help? Good. Why don't you cut these then, hm?"  
She moved out of the way so that he could start cutting the tomatoes.  
"Oh, dear, you're going to cut yourself if you cut them like--"  
When she tried to take the knife from him to show 2D how to safely cut tomatoes, he panicked and twitched, cutting his hand in the process and bumping into the cutting board, knocking it over.  
"Oh, no, no, no, are you okay? I'm so sorry. Let me find you some towels or something," she said quickly. "Keep pressure on it," she added hurrying off.  
Suddenly, Russel and another woman, presumably his aunt May, came running in.  
"Oh, no, 2D, are you okay?" Russel asked, hurrying over to his side.  
2D nodded, shaking. He just wanted to be a good boyfriend.

"Sorry about all the commotion, baby," Russel's mother apologized, hand on his arm.  
"No, no, it's... it's okay. You didn't know, and I should have said something," Russel sighed. "You staying in town?"  
"Probably not, honey. Your aunt wanted to see that new space museum a few towns over," she answered.  
"Okay... Drive safe," he murmured, kissing her cheek before heading inside.  
2D was sitting on their bed, hand stitched up by the ER doctor. He was drowsy from the morphine, but he looked so sad, and it broke Russel's heart.  
"Do you want something to eat?"  
2D shook his head.  
"What about a movie?"  
A hesitant nod.  
"Do you want to cuddle?"  
2D looked up at him, somewhat surprised. He still wanted to deal with him after all that?  
"I love you, 2D," Russel said suddenly, as if reading his thoughts. "So how about a funny movie, some warm blankets fresh from the dryer, and dark chocolate chip cookies?"  
2D was silent still. Finally he nodded, blinking back tears.  
"And cuddles," 2D added.


End file.
